Mi maid
by Kath's cats
Summary: Todos saben que Misaki es de Usui, y que el que siquiera la toque es hombre muerto... todos menos "su maldito amigo glotón". El que Shintani se atreviera a besarla, era lo último que iba a tolerar.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Fujiwara.

* * *

 **Summary:** Todos saben que Misaki es de Usui, y que el que siquiera la toque es hombre muerto... todos menos "su maldito amigo glotón". El que Shintani se atreviera a besarla, era lo último que iba a tolerar.

* * *

.

— ¿Escuchaste? Parece que Shintani y Ayuzawa se besaron en el baño…

En cuanto mis oídos captaron ese susurro, me gire hacia el chico que había pronunciado tales palabras.

No sé que aspecto tendría mi rostro, pero el adolescente palideció.

—Yo… solo es un rumor, no creo que la kaichou se haya besado tan apasionadamente con su amigo —murmuró entre tartamudeos.

Sin pronunciar ni un sonido, empecé a camina hacia la salida del aula de gimnasia, ignorando los reclamos del profesor.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, nadie se me acerco; ni los chicos con sus usuales muestras de admiración, ni las chicas proclamándome su amor eterno. Es mas, todos parecían guardar una cuidadosa distancia.

Pero, obviamente, esto no me importo. Mientras menos personas se me acercaran, mas rápido llegaría a donde iba.

Mis pies caminaban el ya conocido recorrido sin siquiera pensarlo. Siempre se dirigía a ella, para bien o para mal, siempre me movía hacia mi _kaichou_.

Porque sí, ella era mía. Mi Ayuzawa, mi misa-chan, mi maid.

Todos en el colegio sabían que Misaki Ayuzawa era de suya, y nadie se atrevía a tocarla… todos menos el idiota que aun creía tener una oportunidad con su chica.

Yo soy un alfa, alguien que jamás se deja vencer y que preferiría morir antes que perder.

Varias veces quisieron quitarme a mi maid, ya fueran los varones del instituto o los clientes del trabajo. En el primero, podía demostrar físicamente cuanto me pertenecía Misaki; pero, en el segundo, solo podía hacer dos cosas: asegurarme de que solo me atendiera a mí, o sino esperar a los pervertidos que se sobrepasaban con mi novia y enseñarles donde estaba su lugar.

Porque, aunque no me gusta la violencia, si alguien se metía con Misa-chan o representaba el mas mínimo peligro para su relación, yo no dudaba en golpearlos hasta el cansancio… a todos menos Hinata.

Su Ayuzawa lo defendía al glotón y le prohibía tocarlo, haciendo que mi cuerpo ardiera en celos. ¡Ella no debía protegerlo! Ella tenia que permitir que pudiera enseñarle que, por mas que el ladrara, yo siempre ladraría mas fuerte.

El maldito glotón, siempre se valía de la orden tacita de su novia sobre no tocarlo, para molestarlo con sus tontas preguntas.

 _"Misa-chan, ¿me ayudas con los deberes?"._

 _"Misa-chan, ¿quieres ir a tomar un helado conmigo?"._

 _"Misa- chan esto, Misa-chan aquello"._

Con la furia aumentando a cada segundo, crucé los diferentes edificios, acercándome al salón en que ella estaría… y seguramente su amigo también.

Hoy todo había llegado demasiado lejos y mandaría al demonio la estricta orden de su novia. Ella no podía esperar que se quedara quieto y callado luego de haberse dejado besar por aquel chucho con pulgas.

El derecho de besarla era solo mío. Solo yo podía tocarla. Solo yo podía ver su sonrisa. Solo yo podía ver aquella parte vulnerable que Misaki ocultaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ella es mía, y jamás toleraría que alguien me la quitase. Luché mucho por estar como estábamos ahora, y no iba a perderla por cualquier idiota.

Mi caminata se detuvo frente a la puerta que daba al salón del consejo estudiantil.

Tiré del picaporte precipitadamente, encontrándome a los dos culpables juntos.

Ambos comían unos dulces, los cuales cayeron ante mi sorpresiva entrada.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Usui? ¡No puedes abrir la puerta de esa forma! —exclamo su maid. No conteste mientras me acercaba.

Shintani sonreía con sorna y, aunque quería borrar de un golpe esa mueca, me controle mentalmente. Antes que nada debía marcar mi territorio.

Su kaichou pareció entender a que se debía mi cólera cuando la levante del asiento con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla. Jamás podría lastimarla.

—Todos esos rumores son mentira, yo no he besado a Hinata. Los de primer año lo inventaron porque les prohibí… —no deje que terminara de explicarse, ya que la bese con fiereza mientras la abrazaba.

—Eres mía. Mi kaichou, mi Ayuzawa —dije en cuanto nos separamos.

Por primera vez, no discutió conmigo. Eso alivio levemente mi enojo.

— ¿Tú has entendido? —Le gruñí a Shintani.

Él volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Quieres ir a tomas un helado, Misa-chan?

Sin controlarme más, solté a Misaki y mi puño fue directo a la cara del idiota.

Mi golpe fue completamente certero, pero antes de poder festejar, una traicionera tacleada me tiro al suelo.

— ¡Maldito alienígena pervertido! ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimarlo? Yo te dije… —me levante y volví a envolverla en mis brazos antes de que fuese a ayudar ese molesto niño.

—Eres mía, Misaki. A cualquiera que intente separarte de mi lado, te juro que lo haré sufrir.

Volvió a enmudecer, y yo sonreí.

Sé que aunque soy celoso hasta lo imposibles, a ella nunca le diría algo hiriente. Sé que aunque soy un poco violento con quien se le acerca, a ella nunca la dañaría. Sé que aunque soy frío e indiferente con todos, para ella siempre tendría una sonrisa y un consuelo.

Yo se todas esas cosas, porque, ¿Cómo podría dañar a la única persona que me hace feliz?

.

* * *

Espero que les guste esta one-shot de uno de mis anime preferidos. Por favor, si ven faltas de ortografía, avísenme.

Goodbye.

Editado 23 de noviembre del 2015.


End file.
